Unable to resist
by candy-belle
Summary: Randy indulges himself. A slash fic featuring Randy Orton & Evan Bourne with somnophilia, fluff and a lot of tenderness on the part of Mr Orton  for once!


**Title**: Unable to resist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 18  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Randy indulges himself  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Randy/Evan  
><strong>Warning:<strong> somnophilia fluff and a lot of tenderness on the part of Mr Orton (for once!)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy rolled over and yawned. Glancing at the clock he sighed. It was far too early to get up, far too early to do anything other than snuggle back into the covers and try and get some more sleep. He had a massive match later and he needed all his strength for that. Or at least t he tried to get some more sleep. But no matter how much he tried, sleep evaded him. Huffing with annoyance, he sat up his long arms falling into his lap as he rolled his neck out trying to work out what to do. A soft snuffle from the other bed made him look over and he smiled faintly.

Evan was sprawled across his bed, covers in disarray tangled around the shapely legs and bunched over his thigh. He was lying in such a way that his t-shirt had ridden up reveal a tantalising glimpse of the powerful body beneath. Randy sighed again, there were times when Evan simply took his breath away and there fast asleep sprawled all over the large queen-size bed was one such time. He let his eyes roam over the body he knew so well. Shifting slightly as his body woke up even more he sighed again. Realising he wasn't going to get any more sleep he swung his long legs out of bed and padded into the bathroom.

When he came back out he stopped dead in the doorway. Evan had shifted in his sleep and was now lying face down on the bed, the covers almost completely off him, revealing the compact body in such a way even a statue would have been moved. Licking his lips Randy's eyes drank in the sight of Evan's backside, still clad in boxers but with the just the briefest glimpse of cheek showing. The boxers had ridden up when he's moved and were now almost teasing Randy with glimpse of the prize that lay hidden within.

Running his tongue over his lips he sighed again his head rolling from side to side. Suddenly he felt very awake. And a certain part of him was certainly wide awake and aching for attention. Moving stealthily he slithered to the end of Evan's bed. Reaching over he carefully pulled the covers free throwing them to the floor. The smile curling his lip was almost predatory as he ran his eyes up the length of Evan's body. Absently he reached out caressing Evan's right leg, his fingers curling around and massaging the firm calf muscle. Evan snuffled in his sleep, his leg flexing but otherwise not reacting to Randy's loving touch.

Feeling a little braver Randy let his hand wander higher, grazing the back of Evan's knee and up the powerful thigh muscle. He brushed the muscle with the back of his hand, loving the soft contented mumbles that the move drew from Evan. He kept his touch light making sure he did nothing that would break Evan's sleep. A wicked idea had occurred to him and for it to work he needed Evan to remain fast asleep –for the time being anyway.

He slid his hand up further pushing the leg of Evan's boxers out of the way. Trailing his thumb along the crease between Evan's thigh and backside he allowed himself a smile. The skin felt so soft, so tender it was all he could do to stop himself bending down and kissing it. Licking his lips again, his tongue lingering on his lower lip, Randy slowly reached up with both hands and took careful hold of Evan's boxers. Working very slowly and very carefully he gently eased the thin material down revealing inch by tantalising inch Evan's backside. As the boxers cleared the swell of his backside Evan gave startled snuffle and shuffled in his sleep, his head rolling the other side, his right arm coming up, almost curing around his head. He looked so angelic laying there the sight made Randy smile.

In one swift move Randy pulled the boxers free of Evan's body. There was a snuffle and Evan shuffled again in his sleep. Randy pulled back, letting him settle down, content to just watch him. He loved the sight before him, the t-shirt rucked up under Evan's torso and his backside now exposed, willing and waiting for Randy to do what he pleased with it. Kneeling on the end of the bed Randy licked his lips again then slowly he slid a hand up each leg, the long fingers massaging the firm muscles and tender flesh beneath them. He moved his hands up both thighs until he brought them to rest on Evan's hips, his thumbs dropping down to caress that tempting crease between thigh and backside. Bending down Randy placed a single kiss on the base of Evan's spine murmuring into the warm flesh," Mine."

For a few moments he just rested his face there, loving the feeling of Evan's soft skin against his. He rubbed his face over the exposed flesh like a cat, his eyes half closed as he relished the feeling of Evan's body against his. Then slowly, almost painfully slowly, he turned his face towards Evan's backside and trailed a line of soft butterfly kisses down the left cheek pausing to nuzzle the round swell before running another line of kisses up the right side returning against the to the base of Evan's' spine and placing another firm kiss.

He felt Evan shift beneath him and hear a soft mumble escape Evan's lips. Without breaking the contact Randy reached over to the bedside cabinet grateful once again for the long limbs he had he been bless with. After a few seconds of fumbling he found what he was looking for – his ever present bottle of lube. Sitting back on his heels Randy smiled and he poured some of the familiar liquid onto his fingers. Making sure they were dripping wet he held the bottle up and allowed a few drops to land on Evan's backside. He watched mesmerized as they ran down between Evan's' cheeks, showing the way to his currently hidden prize.

Moving careful Randy slowly eased Evan's cheeks apart all but whimpering when his goal was revealed. Shifting position slightly he bent forward and nuzzling his face into Evan's hair, he murmured softly," I'm going make you feel so good…"

Slowly he circled Evan's entrance then tenderly he eased one finger in. He bit his lip trying to fight back to groan. Evan felt so warm, so inviting it was almost enough to fry Randy's brain. Peppering Evan's hair with soft kisses he worked one then two fingers into the all too willing hole stretching and preparing Evan. After a few moments Randy was happy content that he could achieve his goal without hurting Evan. Pulling back he slicked up his now staining shaft, using far more lube than was strictly necessary and slowly he lined himself up. Bracing himself on his arms he hovered about Evan then gradually he eased his hips forward, working himself in inch by inch. At first Evan mewed in his sleep, his face crumpling slightly, a frown marring his otherwise restful sleep. But Randy just bent down and kissed his cheek, whispering softly, "Shhhh relax, its only me…relax…"

To his delight the frown faded away leaving Evan looking almost serene as Randy eased the rest of himself into the hot willing body.

Pushing in all the way Randy arched in delight, fighting to keep quiet as he felt Evan's body adjusted around him. He felt the familiar tight grip closing around his shaft, almost pulling him in even further. Unable to stop himself Randy bent down and began to run a line of harder nipping kisses along the base of Evan's spine. He felt Evan responded beneath him. He felt Evan's body tense then relax before tensing again as he nipped at the soft skin just behind Evan's right ear. Slowly he began to rock his hips, not thrusting just rocking simply enjoying the feeling of Evan's heat surrounding him.

Then suddenly there was a gasp and Evan's body clamped down around him, the backside pushing up. Evan gasped arching in surprise for a moment then falling back down as he realised what was going on.

"Fuck…"

"I plan to..." growled Randy, kissing Evan's neck slightly harder, his teeth scraping against the warm skin.

"Shit…Randy I…" breathed Evan as he pushed himself up slightly on his arms, shifting position and moving his knees so he could get in to a better position. Randy growled with delight then, as Evan pushed back into him, he finally let go. He let go of the careful control he had been exerting and simply started to ride Evan as they both wanted.

Evan was gasping and swearing in seconds, his face screwed up with pained delight as Randy slammed into him so hard the bed started to creak and complain at an alarming rate. Not that either of them cared, they were far too lost in the feelings swirling round them as Randy gave Evan the wake up call of his life. Neither man lasted long. Evan came first, giving a spluttered cry as he came. Randy followed a minute later, his teeth clamping down onto Evan's shoulder as his release exploded out of him. Slumping down Randy ended up draped over Evan like a strange cloak, the long limbs having lost all their strength.

Evan giggled then groaned, moaning, "Get off me – you weigh a ton!"

Randy chuckled and just managed to roll to the side. Smirking knowingly at Evan, he reached over and brushed the now sweat slicked hair and rumbled, "Hey you."

"Hey," grinned Evan looking totally fucked. He reached over and claimed Randy's mouth for a soft kiss. And then he just snuggled down against him, his head resting on Randy's chest.

Randy smiled and tenderly curled an arm around him. As they lay in the dark, Evan asked softly, "Why d'you that? I thought you said you didn't want anything to take your mind of the match tonight? That's why I was in the other bed."

Randy didn't answer. Then when Evan asked again, he rumbled, "Because I wanted to and because..." he paused then hugging Evan tightly he added honestly, "Because you make me feel alive and you give me strength and I missed not having my puppy sleeping beside me."

Evan smiled and pressed a half kiss into Randy's chest and snuggled closer. As sleep started to reclaim him, he murmured, "I liked it….a lot."

Randy smiled and brushed a kiss into Evan's hair. Settling down and letting himself relax, he promised softly, "Good because I'm going to do it to you again some day…. I'm just not telling you when."

Evan didn't reply but he didn't need to. The smile curling his lips said more than words ever could.

Fin x


End file.
